


Monsters

by Dark_Labyrinth



Category: Anita Blake - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-07
Updated: 2007-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Labyrinth/pseuds/Dark_Labyrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you know all your friends have died? Jason is soon to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Post Blood Noir. I haven't read past that book because honestly Anita annoys the *insert profanity here* out of me. I'm frankly quite tired of the series. But of course I can slash so many characters I may write more
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters - living, dead, and undead - and settings belong to Laurell K. Hamilton, unless otherwise specified. Original characters and settings are the sole property of the authors and may not be used without permission. I don’t own the characters; I just found them shiny and felt the need to play with them. I promise to put them back when I am done.

**Part One:**

Edward couldn’t believe what was happening. He was holding Anita’s lifeless form and it wasn’t him who had done the honors. Her mouth was still open with the form of the last words she’d uttered to him. His hand went to her breast. The dagger still lay embedded there and he curled his fingers around the ivory handle while looking into her lifeless eyes. “It’s over now.” With a sickening scrape against bone he pulled the blade from her body and tossed it on top of Olaf’s headless corpse. Olaf he’d killed. He had found them just as his knife was fully shoved into Anita’s body. His shotgun rang out and took off his head. 

Bernardo was coming through another entrance into the strange damp cavern with a smaller blonde form in his arms. His eyes left Anita to look up to him. He didn’t know what Bernardo saw on his face, but the man simply gave a nod of his head and turned with what must be Jason curled up against his chest. He could hear his footsteps leading down the tunnel to the entrance. His eyes went back to Anita. There would be hell to pay, but who would pay it? The Vampire lover? The Werewolf lover? Who would come looking for Edward and want his blood? He lifted his blood soaked hand and closed her eyes. 

As he lifted her body from the ground, his mind started questioning what it was he was feeling. He had once told Olaf that she was the other part of his soul. That she was the other half of him. How was it that he had been able to kill her? How did Olaf kill Anita? None of it made any sense to him. She was better than him and still, it was his blade that had taken her life. 

No one could _feel_ her any longer. Jean Claude said that they’d somehow lost their link to her. He had to admit he was happy with that. He didn’t need their help to find her. It was Olaf, he and Bernardo would have no problem finding the psycho. He knew that she would want to go to her lover’s, but he didn’t know which ones. The usual disgust at what her choices for bed companions left its bitter flavor in his mouth. He reached a hand into his jeans and scrolled down to Anita and pushed the send button. It was her house phone that was listed first. 

“Anita?” The voice sounded panicked and scared. A female voice. 

“No. This is Edward. I don’t have time.” He could hear sirens in the back ground. He didn’t know who could’ve called them but they were definitely coming this way. Bernardo was starting their truck and it was time to go. “Anita’s at the Stone Hill Winery. I’m sorry, she’s dead. Be sure to cremate her and spread her ashes in four bodies of water.” He closed the phone and closed his fist over it so he could keep a tighter grip on Anita. When he reached the outside he laid her gently down on the bench with a soft kiss to her forehead. “The world will never be the same.” 

He climbed into the Expedition and Bernardo gunned it. He looked to the back seat to find Jason, passed out and still tied up. Fuck. He turned to Bernardo and told him to make for Mt. Vernon. Better to get out of Missouri. The drive was silent, Bernardo knew better than to question him, especially at a time like this. He turned his head to look at his partner’s profile. He remembered telling Anita to fuck him, he was obviously interested. He never thought he would be jealous of a man for sharing her bed; in fact the best thing about Bernardo was the fact that he was human. Truth be told, at this point he was glad they hadn’t slept together. 

Edward and Anita had always only been friends. She was the only person he’d ever considered a friend, the only person he trusted. They shared a common bond. If she had fucked Bernardo there would be a bond there that he didn’t have with her and frankly he wouldn’t have liked that. But even as a man he could see Bernardo’s draw on women. He was definitely handsome and more than capable of an intimate relationship. He shook his head and turned to the backseat then out the front window. Too much to think about. 

They ended up on back roads and at a shitty motel in a town called Ashley. Edward paid for two rooms and lifted Jason out of the Expedition and into his room. Bernardo brought in his bag and went to his own room. He laid Jason down on the bed and turned on the small lamp on the nightstand. He started picking the lock to his handcuffs. They were made of steel plated silver and had burned his skin in a few places. The shackles at his ankles proved more difficult and he’d wished they’d stopped to shoot them off. More burns around his ankles. He tossed the shackles and cuffs next to his bag. They could come in handy. 

Edward moved to the door and latched the security lock. The door frame was dirty as was the door and he wasn’t all too sure he wanted to touch too much else. He turned and looked about the room. The rest of the small room wasn’t that bad. He moved to the small bathroom in the back of the room and found it stocked with clean linens. He turned on the faucet to cold and splashed some water on his face. No matter what Anita said, there was no way he was sleeping in a room with a Werewolf. 

He turned the water off and moved back into the bedroom and sat a chair by a small table after retrieving his bag. Slowly he started taking out his weapons and cleaning them. One at a time at first to make sure he had a loaded weapon in his lap or near his hand at all times. He didn’t want to have to kill the Werewolf but he wouldn’t die either. 

Jason slept the remainder of the night and part way into the following day. Bernardo had already come with food and went back to his room. He still hadn’t questioned why Edward hadn’t dropped the Werewolf off. When he stirred Edward slipped his hand over his gun that was still on the table. He watched him wake, the grogginess wearing off until he was pulled into a ball and whimpering with his hands over his head. 

“Jason.” Edwards tone was flat and without emotion. “You’re safe. So long as you don’t try anything.” He was finding it increasingly idiotic that he hadn’t left his ass on the side of the road somewhere. The only thing he knew for sure was that Olaf didn’t rape him. He never raped men, but he would have tortured him every other way imaginable and Olaf had had a pretty good imagination. 

The body on the bed rolled and his hand lifted the gun before he could make it all the way over. He had it pointed at him, silver shot. Blood shot blue eyes looked up at him from above dirty arms. 

Jason blinked up at the man and it only took a moment for him to recognize his face. “You’re Edward.” His voice was scratchy from sleep and screaming. He pulled his head up a little more and looked around the small room. He was out of the tunnels and damp caverns. Anita had said he would find them. “Where?” He glanced around again and pulled his body up into a sitting position.

“Where’s Anita?” He looked back to Edward. There was a gun pointed at him and suddenly he didn’t feel as safe as he had a moment ago. He remembered or… he thought he remembered that her there. The man that had taken him had taken her as well; he thought he was her boyfriend. Jason could remember the fight in her eyes, that look that she always got before the bad guys around her started dropping like flies. But she had looked at him, told him she would get him out of there. 

The bald man had laughed. His thick German accent coming out when he told her that she disappointed him. Then he had used a steel blade to slide him open. He could remember the thick copper smell of his own blood filling his senses. The warmth of it flowing over his skin, then cold and everything grew dark. He didn’t remember anything after that. Now he was awake and Edward was pointing a gun at him. 

“Dead.” Edward’s voice was cold, distant. He couldn’t summon enough ability to act his emotions out. Normally in times like this he’d be able to turn into Ted or some version of him. Now, he had not the patience, nor the ability to be anything other than himself. “Olaf killed her.”

Jason froze on the spot. He couldn’t move and he wasn’t even sure he heard him right. Then he told him that Olaf had killed her. He had to be lying if she were dead then… Nathaniel. God, please let him be lying. He loved Anita, not like too many others did but he had loved her. If she died… Then they were all gone. Nathaniel, Jean Claude, Richard and Damian. 

His head started shaking back and forth. Chills ran up and down his spine causing his body to shake in a manner that had his bones aching. “No.” He repeated the word over and over. If she died then he not only lost her but he lost his best friend, his master, and his Ulfric. Pain lanced his heart as he tried to believe she was alive. He knew though in some small part of his brain that if she were alive he would be with her or back at the Circus. He would not be with Edward. Things must be really bad if he was with him. 

Tears stung his eyes before he realized they were already flowing. Soft sobs sounded in the quiet room and all he could feel was his heart breaking. Without all of them he didn’t know who he was. He had always carried himself as someone who had their shit together, but in truth he needed the people around him. He needed his people around him. And now the most important ones were all gone. 

Edward watched as the man slowly fell completely apart. He kept his arm laying on the table with his gun still pointed at him and watched. He’d seen men fall apart before. Usually it gave cause for disgust and an understanding that he was stronger than them. He was better and could beat them because they didn’t know how to control their emotions. With Jason… It was different. He expected this and frankly was glad he didn’t let him down.

Soon he’d worked himself into such a state that his body passed out on him. Edward lowered the gun and called Bernardo to bring in a few hamburgers and a bunch of waters. Jason would need nourishment. He could make sure he was okay and get him on his way. Then get back to New Mexico. He’d had to nearly tie Peter to the damn bed to keep him from coming with him. In the end, he told him he needed him to take care of Donna and Becca. It had worked, but barely. 

When Bernardo brought the food he looked to the small form of Jason on the bed. “What are you going to do with him?” He moved to the long dresser at the foot of the bed and set down the case of waters he’d brought with the bags of hamburgers on top. Edward had moved back to his seat at the table and Bernardo leaned against the dresser and crossed his arms. 

“I don’t know yet.”

**Part Two:**

It had been two days and Jason had never felt so hollowed out in his life. He didn’t know what he wanted to do or where he wanted to go. If he went home, to St. Louis… What would happen to him? Asher would be in control, Meng Die his second? He needed to go home. But he didn’t know if Edward would take him or if he was waiting for the right time to kill him. Anita had always said he was the ultimate hunter, the best. Was he letting him heal only to let him loose to hunt? 

They had barely spoken in the last few days and Jason was just now starting to eat. He stayed on the bed and usually just watched Edward watching him. Jason rolled from the bed and went to the bathroom and took a shower. It was only the second one he’d had since he’d gotten to the motel. The first day he was barely coherent enough to stay awake. He turned the water on as hot as he could stand it and let it beat down on his skin before bathing himself. When he got out he wrapped a towel around his waist and used another to towel dry his hair as best as possible. He looked down at his clothes on the floor and gathered them up. He wasn’t putting them back on. Edward could either get him some more clothes, or watch him walk around naked. He was tired of being his captive, if that’s what he was. 

He gathered his clothes and moved back into the room. He placed them in the trash and moved back to the bed. He sat down on the edge facing Edward and just stared at him. At least the gun wasn’t in his hand any more. But it sat on the table within his reach. “I want new clothes.” 

Edward stared at Jason in what could only be described as cold indifference. He had anticipated his need of clothes and asked Bernardo to purchase some for him when he went out to get their dinner. “Okay.” His voice was flat and without emotion. He still didn’t trust him, he was one of the monsters. Even if he seemed like he was just a normal every day guy. He was not. He was a werewolf that would need to shift in two weeks time when the full moon arrived. 

“Did you fuck her?” 

Jason couldn’t keep the completely astonished look off his face. The astonishment was replaced with cold anger and he felt his fists clench. He saw Edward’s hand slip over the handle of the gun. But he didn’t lift it yet. “That’s none of your fucking business. Why the hell would you want to know that? Does it give you some sick pleasure like Olaf?” 

Edward had heard Anita talk about how she could feel Lycanthropes emotions. Right now, he felt pinpricks itching all over his skin. He sat motionless, didn’t even blink as the Werewolf’s anger bit at his skin. He’d never been in such close proximity where the anger was so directed at him. Maybe that’s why he’d always only felt a small measure of this. Like the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. His cue that things were about to go wrong. Would he have to kill Jason? He would, if he needed to. He wouldn’t think twice about it. 

“She liked the monsters, collected them. Just wondering if that was why Olaf took you.” 

Jason felt his wolf pacing under his skin, tail lashing out behind him in anger and teeth bared in a snarl. His eyes narrowed at Edward and he tried to think of a reason to not attack him. If he did he would die. He’d never thought of suicide before. Would it be suicide to attack Edward, knowing he would kill him before he’d fully shifted?

“Is that what you’re problem is, Edward?” Jason’s voice was low and near growling. “That I’m one of the monsters? Or that I could have fucked her and you couldn’t?” 

Edward appraised him. The look on his face said he didn’t care if he lived or died. It also told him that this man was probably in love with Anita. So many men were. But it seemed there was something more. Of all the men in her life that loved her, was this the one that never got to be in her bed? He could see the attraction to a woman like her, strong, powerful, cunning, curvy and pretty. Not gorgeous, but one of those women that were pretty and as you took the time to know her she became beautiful. 

For all her good qualities, she had many faults. Edward could see that. When she had told him she ran from Richard and fell right into Jean Claude’s bed, he had to admit he felt sorry for Richard. It was a shitty thing to do and one that had knocked her down to whore in his mind. Up until that point he might have wanted to fuck her, but he didn’t do whores, nor monsters. And she… was both. 

Edward stayed calm; he knew that Jason wouldn’t attack him. The smallest flicker of his eyes. He saw it. Jason had looked down to his lips then back up to his eyes. He couldn’t smell arousal the way a Lycanthrope could. But he imagined Jason was nearly hard. He didn’t look down to the towel to see if it was tenting, he knew it would be. 

He nearly started to goad him. He liked him angry. It took away the sulking he’d been doing for the last few days. Seeing him angry was a nice change. Goading him would only make things worse, and in truth he didn’t want to kill him. It wouldn’t stop him from pulling the trigger, but he wouldn’t like that he did. 

Edward moved his pushed the gun further away from him on the table and moved his hand back to the edge. He watched Jason’s eyes watch the movement then look back at him. His blue eyes narrowed as if he was wondering what kind of game it was he was playing. 

Edward very purposefully raked his eyes down Jason’s well toned chest, over the ridges of his abs, down to the towel that was tenting with a partial erection. He blinked slowly and looked back up into his eyes. “Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you were fucking the vampire instead.” 

Jason growled. And quicker than any human should move, Edward had him pinned. He was strong, stronger than a human should be. Jason could punch through a wall if he wanted, he could have moved him but he only shoved his hands at his shoulders to keep him from collapsing on him. 

“Get the fuck o…” Jason’s sentence was cut off when a hand shoved up under his towel and a finger thrust inside him. His eyes went wide and fuck if his cock didn’t harden fully and start to leak into the towel. 

Edward didn’t know what he was doing. He’d never fucked a man. And he sure as hell never fucked a monster. Not without reason. All he knew was the way Jason looked, the anger… It made him act instead of think. Before he knew it he was on him and shoving his middle finger all the way into him. Jason’s eyes widened then glazed as he moved his finger inside of him. 

Edward had never felt such soft, tight heat before. His cock twitched with interest and desire. Sweat beaded across his brow and upper lip. Then out of nowhere, the hands on his shoulders shoved him off and he rolled off the bed into a crouching position, waiting for the attack. 

Jason pushed with everything he had in him. He pulled himself from the bed and was standing beside it. His body was strung tight. Why had the man aroused him? He hadn’t even realized how hard he was until Edward’s eyes were raking down his body. The finger, god the finger… It felt so good. He didn’t realize it would feel that good. Jason was breathing heavy, his chest heaving with the effort. “Why the fuck did you do that?” 

Why did he do that? Edward didn’t know. But he knew he wasn’t done yet. He didn’t know who he was or what he was doing, only that Jason, Jason… was a need he wanted to fill. 

He moved again, Jason saw him this time and went to move out of the way but tripped over his own shoes and ended up face down on the other bed. His legs at his knees hung over the edge and stuck out straight. Edward was on him, one forearm across his shoulder blades pinning him and his free hand pushing at his hip. His body was shoving half of him into the bed. 

“What? Do you only fuck monsters as well?” Edward hissed in his ear. He dropped his voice even more. “I am a monster.” 

Jason couldn’t believe he was trapped again by the man. A fucking unfeeling, cold as ice assassin. Why did he want him to fuck him? The feel of him pinning him was making him harder than he thought it would. He shifted his body, twisted and forced Edward to let him roll onto his back. 

“You _are_ a monster.” Jason growled. Edward’s hands moved and pinned both of his hands above his head. He wasn’t fighting, not like he could. He felt like he was, but his body didn’t seem to be responding to his brain any longer. His wrists were ground together in one hand and he stared into the same dead eyes he’d been staring into for two days. Only now, there was a hunger in them, something he would expect to see in a Lycanthrope close to the full moon. 

**Part Three:**

Edward allowed Jason to roll, because he wanted to see his face. He felt as though his heart should be thudding out of control, but he kept it steady and even. He stared into Jason’s angered face. He was beautiful. More so than he had noticed at first. Yes he had seen that he was handsome, now he was down right fuckable. Edward’s brain stopped working and his body moved of its own accord.

Jason felt his breathing come faster and his heart was beating out a furious staccato in his ear. He stared into Edward’s eyes and tried to give him the full weight of his anger. But he knew he was failing, for he wanted him. He wanted him and he knew why. He needed to forget, forget that they were all gone. Anita was dead, which meant that Nathaniel, Jean Claude, Richard, and Damien were as well. He needed to forget and the man on top of him was offering him peace, if only for a stolen moment. 

Jason growled low in his throat when a hand brushed across his exposed sex. The towel had fallen to the wayside in his roll. His hands pushed up off the bed and the hand that held them had to shove him down harder. The other hand between his legs now cupped his balls and squeezed them hard. “Ugh!” He grunted and the sneer of a smile that spread across Edward’s handsome face had his head lifting and his jaws snapping at the man. 

“You don’t really seem to be trying to stop me, Jason.” Edward knew that the werewolf could fight harder than this. He couldn’t kill him, though. There were guns all over the room and he would kill Jason before he had the chance to kill him. He gave his balls another hard tug and stretched his middle finger back to his puckered entrance. His body scalded his finger as it contracted against him. “Eager?” Another growl and snap of jaws had his finger shoving into him again. This time only to the second knuckle before he pulled it all the way out to pet at his entrance.

Jason’s mind warred with his body which warred with his beast. The wolf was there, growling and snarling at the man that was trying to fuck him. His body was wanting him to just do it, take the pain away and fuck him into the next life. His mind was thinking why would he let someone like Edward be his first, why didn’t he beg Jean Claude to take him? 

_Jason lay in Jean Claude’s bed. It was early evening and he’d just been the morning snack for the master of the city. He didn’t mind, in fact; after returning from North Carolina he was ready to experiment more with the same sex. He knew he couldn’t have Jean Claude but he looked forward to feeding him even more now than ever. He’d never thought that he held back from Jean Claude, how could you? He was the Master of the City and beyond powerful. But until that night he’d realized that maybe it was Jean Claude who had been holding back. Because when he submitted everything to him; the feeding changed. Suddenly every suck that had normally been like a slight tug on an invisible line from his neck to his groin, was more like a yank from a stronger opponent in a game of tug of war. The line was thicker and heavier and each suck yanked at his groin until he was screaming his orgasm and so was Jean Claude._

_The bathroom door opened and Jean Claude appeared in a heavy scarlet robe made of crushed velvet and lace. Jason’s eyes lay half open, heavy in post coital bliss and Jean Claude was cleaning him with a warm clothe. “You should have warned me Mon Ami…” He bent and kissed his forehead. “That you were going to change our feeding habits.” He cleaned him thoroughly and tossed the towel into the corner. He climbed onto the bed, the robe opening slightly to give a flash of smooth white flesh._

_Jean Claude pulled Jason up and into his arms. He cradled him while he recovered from what amounted to one of the best orgasms he’d ever experienced. Jason curled around him, his leg sliding up between Jean Claude’s until he’d felt the fabric of his robe open and his leg lay bare against warm flesh. He slid one arm inside his robe at his waist and cuddled up tightly to him. “I’m sorry, you’re not mad?” He rolled his head up from his chest to stare into twin pools of sapphire._

_“How can I be? You have become my Pomme de Sang in truth, at long last.” He bent his head and kissed him again on his forehead. The soft press of velvet lips caused Jason’s eyes to roll in his head._

_“You have been holding back? For me?” Jason couldn’t believe it. He always knew that his Master was somewhat more sentimental than other Masters. He knew that he cared for his people, and for those he loved he would do whatever was necessary to make them comfortable._

_“You were not ready, Mon Ami. What you have given me this night is the most precious gift one can receive from a Pomme de Sang.” Jean Claude couldn’t take his eyes off of Jason. He always had thought he was more than beautiful. He just knew that he’d not been ready to give himself fully to him. “Your trust Mon Ami. That is what you have given me.”_

Jason wished it had been Jean Claude. He felt the sting in his eyes and painfully swallowed his wolf, his mind and let his body go. He came fully back to the cheap motel room from his memory with a scream as the fingers, now there were two, worked him open. His left foot was pushed into the bed to help angle his hips so he could thrust into the hand that was pumping into him. The smell of blood was in the air and the slight sting let him know that he’d been torn slightly with Edward’s eager fingers.

Edward had watched as Jason continued growling, then his eyes had rolled shut and he was growling in a different way. His leg had moved, propping up on his foot and he was helping him fuck him. He cautiously let his hands go and moved his own hand to the top of his jeans. He made quick work of opening them and pushed them far enough to free his now hard prick. 

Edward yanked his fingers free of Jason’s body and his hands went to his hips and he flipped him back over. He pulled his ass up in the air and shoved his shoulders down. He’d never felt such a burning desire to fuck someone in his life. Donna never made him this animalistic. Their sex was not free of passion, but it paled in comparison to what he felt at that moment. 

The world spun and Jason was shoved down into the bed on his stomach, his ass was pulled up and his shoulders barely needed the hand that pushed them into the bed. He felt the nudge of Edward’s prick slide up and down his ass. Jason growled with impatience, his need to be filled was beyond what he could comprehend. The head of his captor’s prick pushed at his entrance and he braced himself for the pain that was coming. His eyes squeezed shut tight and his fingers fisted in the flimsy coverlet. 

Bright shards of light exploded behind his closed eyes as the thick head pushed in past the tight ring of muscle and Jason roared in pain. His erection wilted more than a little and he tore at the blanket. He held on to the pain, let it build in his body until it was too much and he had to scream. “Fuck! Ugh…” Edward’s thick head held just past his entrance and his body convulsed around him. “Move… Fuck, god, please move.” 

Edward had never felt such intense tight heat. Jason’s body felt better than anything he’d experienced. His balls pulled up tight against his body and he nearly doubled over on top of him. One hand dug into his hip and the other fell to the bed to hold his body up. His breathing came rough and haggard and it took every ounce of his careful control to not come the moment he entered him. Jason was begging for him now, begging for him to move. 

Edward pulled himself back up, his hand pushing against the flimsy mattress until he could put it back on Jason’s hip. He pushed in slow, the rim of his head flicked past each and every ridge in his body. He knew he was going to have to bury himself or else he’d come before reaching his end. He got a better grip on his hips and squeezed once in warning before thrusting himself all the way inside of him. 

His grunt was lost to the scream that was sounding in the room. Edward dropped his head from where it had snapped back at the feel of thrusting into him and looked down to see their bodies flush against one another. He pulled out slowly; a light layer of blood coated his prick which caused a growl of his own to sound. Jason’s face was buried in the bed, muffling his screams. 

Jason screamed as the pain intensified with the harsh thrust into him. The pain was only added to with the extreme amount of pressure he felt from being filled. Edward felt unbelievably large, like his prick was not the normal size. He had no basis of comparison, hell he hadn’t even seen his prick. But the enormous member in his ass felt larger than anything he could fathom. He buried his face in the bed to quiet his screams as Edward slowly started fucking him. 

Edward pulled out slow and thrust back in hard. Jason felt his prick slowly twitch back to life. When he felt him nudge his prostate he was fully hard. A fine tremble started in his legs and he found himself pushing back on him, trying to lead him back into his prostate. Edward seemed to know what he’d done and was pushing into the tight bundle of nerves on every other thrust. 

It didn’t take long for Edward to feel the all too familiar burn in his thighs and behind his navel that signaled his impending orgasm. Jason was screaming and he could feel his body clamping down on him. Each thrust took all the power he had in him to push back into the quivering bundle of nerves. Sweat had his shirt clinging to his body, and his jeans chafing the backs of his knees where they bunched. Each scream, each roll of muscle in Jason’s back sent him into overdrive. His thrust became erratic and his cock burst inside of him.

Jason felt Edward’s orgasm building and as soon as he felt his hot seed pulse into him, his own prick burst the first ribbon of his come onto the blanket. His hands pulled at the blankets which had pulled from the corners of the bed and were gathered around his head. He screamed out his orgasm, and each fresh burst he felt inside him only pushed more seed from his own erection. 

Edward collapsed on top of Jason. His entire body was burning up, the heat from Jason was burning him all over. That’s when it hit him. Jason was so hot because he was a werewolf. It didn’t take but a few seconds for that realization to wash over him. He’d just fucked a monster. The fact that he was a man seemed to take back burner to the fact that he’d just fucked a monster, and for no other reason than he’d wanted to.

Edward pulled himself up faster than he thought he should be able to move after what had just happened. He glared at the soft body still breathing harshly on the bed. He saw the werewolf’s head start to turn and that was all it took. He didn’t want to look at him. He reached down and pulled his pants up and was headed for the door before Jason could roll over. He picked up his gun on the table and threw it into his bag and grabbed his keys and was out the door. 

He damn near mowed down Bernardo on the way out, but didn’t stop. He couldn’t stop. He needed to get away. Get away and fast. What had he done?

**Part Four:**

Bernardo had come back from buying some new clothes for Jason and some dinner. He’d been reading the papers and watching the news all day. It seemed there was much to be discussed. When he arrived at the motel he could hear screams and ran to the door. The next scream gave him pause as he was about to kick in the door, ready to kill Jason. But he knew those sounds. Those sounds were not the type of sounds he’d ever think he’d hear coming from a room that held Edward and a Werewolf. He sighed and leaned against the brick wall to wait. 

He didn’t have long to wait before it ended, how long it had been going on he didn’t know. But it appeared he’d arrived just as they were finishing. The door burst open and Edward was headed for the extra car they’d gotten so they could split up the next day. There were no words, no exchange of fuck off’s, nothing. Edward was in his car and peeling out when Bernardo went into the room. 

Jason was not surprised when Edward left. He simply lay there, feeling numb. He smelled the other one, Bernardo, enter the room and shut the door quietly. It was odd that he still didn’t feel anything. He couldn’t think about anything other than there was nothing. His breathing slowly started to even out and he blinked his eyes a few times to see if he would wake in his own bed at The Circus. 

“Jason.” Bernardo’s deep voice sounded like honey dripping from him, as if honey could drip from someone in a sound. It was smooth and soft. Jason hadn’t felt the same animosity or anger from he that he had from Edward. Whenever he had come into the room, he had felt nothing but calm from the man. Like he was always centered and there was nothing that could bother him. 

“Your friends are alive.” 

Jason sat up quickly. His body protested the movement. Fire bit at his rear but nothing mattered. “What?” Suddenly he was alive again. Suddenly he didn’t care that he had just had sex with a man, or that it had been someone who obviously hated him. He looked to the phone and was moving for it when something was flying his way. His reflexes jumped into gear and caught the small object. 

“No long distance on the room’s phones. Use my cell.” 

Jason looked in his hand and a small black phone was nestled in it. He quickly opened it and dialed Anita’s house. A familiar voice sounded on the other end. “Nathaniel?” Jason cried out the name, tears leapt to his eyes and his throat closed all at once. 

“Jason? Is that really you? Where are you?” Nathaniel’s voice had never sounded so sweet or so good. Jason was crying and the world seemed to slowly piece itself back together. Bernardo’s voice sounded behind him and he hadn’t even realized the man was beside him and now covering him with the blanket. 

“I can take you home right now, if you like,” Bernardo said with his arm still settling the blanket over his shoulders. 

“Come home, Jason.”


End file.
